


that I'm fine even after I have died

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, I'm just adding them all, Murder, but it doesn't work very well, cyan wants to murder more people and purple is like 'hell nah', don't expect too much plot I'm not very good at it, so lots of slice of life, there's only one Impostor though, they/them pronouns for Cyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Wait why am I a ghost again? I though- HOLY SHIT I’M DEAD.” He screamed, which Cyan would be concerned about the others hearing, but apparently he was the only one who could hear it.“YOU FUCKING KILLED ME HOLY SHIT.” He yelled again, floating backwards a little. “WHy would you do that?! Wh- You’re the impostor aren’t you?” He said, looking horrified.“Uh-“
Relationships: Brown & Orange (Among Us), Cyan & Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 18
Collections: anonymous





	that I'm fine even after I have died

Cyan was bored, no one told them this job would be so boring. They had said it was an important mission filled with high stakes and dangerous crewmates. But from the looks of it, they exaggerated that. Instead of creeping through dark hallways, they were sitting in the bare lobby while a nervous brown fumbled over a tablet, twitching and trying to figure out how to open the doors. 

The other crewmates were mostly chatting amongst themselves about all kinds of random things. Cyan sat in a corner by themselves, not wanting to engage too much with them. Purple did wave to them once, but they looked away. Again, the less engagement the less of a chance of bonding. After all, it was Cyan’s job to make sure they were all dead as soon as possible. They wondered how long it would take them. A month? A few weeks perhaps? Who knows. 

Cyan was cut from their thoughts when Brown let out a loud ‘Ah ha!’. They turned to her, as well as the rest of the crew, and she grew embarrassed from the sudden attention on her. 

“Oh I, uh, I figured out how to get the doors open.” Brown explained quickly. “It was a lot more difficult then normal, sorry.” Various happy murmurs and a ‘finally’ rippled through the crew. Cyan agreed with their murmurs, they were ready to get out of this room. Brown turned back to the tablet and tapped a few buttons on her screen. She frowned, murmuring “that’s weird.”

“What’s wrong?” Orange asked from beside her. Brown turned the tablet towards them. On It were the words:

‘Warning: 1 figure of unidentified DNA on board’

Shit.

Okay, okay, keep calm. There’s no way they could know it was them. Stay calm. 

“What does that mean?” Red asked, nervously tapping his fingers on the side of his helmet. Brown looked at the tablet screen again, as if looking at it more would reveal the answers. She started to speak.

“I-“ “It means there’s an imposter among us.” Blue said, cutting her off. Various shocked murmurs and worried whispers spread through the crew, and everyone looked on edge. Cyan did their best to look frightened, not wanting to give themselves away.

“But how? Mira is supposed to be super secure!” Yellow said, their voice dripping with worry. Sounds of agreement followed. Brown fidgeted with her fingers, tapping nervously on the side of the tablet. Orange rested a hand on her shoulder.

“We don’t know, but the best we can do is to finish our tasks and hope for the best.” Orange said, trying to sound confident.

“But what if something bad happens?” Pink murmured, Yellow and Lime and a few others nodding as well.

“Hope for the best guys.” Orange said again, but they didn’t sound convinced.


End file.
